Conventional coupling disks for a belt retractor comprise a control pawl which is swivably mounted for swiveling from a resting position into a engagement position in which the coupling disk is coupled to a functional part of the belt retractor.
A coupling disk of this type is part of a latching mechanism with which the belt reel of the belt retractor, on which the belt webbing is coiled, can be blocked by vehicle-sensitive or belt webbing-sensitive means against rotation in the uncoiling direction. The latching mechanism of such a belt retractor is known, this being the reason why it is only briefly mentioned in the following.
The coupling disk of the latching mechanism is connected non-rotatably to the belt reel. When the latching mechanism is activated in a vehicle-sensitive manner, i.e. by exceeding a predetermined acceleration or deceleration of the vehicle, or in a belt webbing sensitive manner, i.e. by exceeding a predetermined rotational acceleration of the belt reel due to tensile forces acting in the belt webbing, the control pawl is swiveled from its resting position into the engagement position so that the belt reel is coupled non-rotatably to a control lever or a similar functional part which on rotation of the belt reel in the uncoiling direction activates a load-bearing blocking pawl and thus causes blocking of the belt reel. The belt reel is then blocked in the uncoiling direction.
When the control pawl is in its engagement position, it transmits the forces necessary for blocking the belt reel, from the belt reel via the coupling disk to the functional part of the belt retractor. To prevent these forces from having to be regularly handled by the control pawl mount, requiring the mount to be correspondingly dimensioned, a stop is formed on the coupling disk which supports the control pawl in the engagement position such that the mount is relieved of loading to a major extent. If, however, the control pawl engages the functional part of the belt retractor assigned thereto before it is fully swiveled into its engagement position, more particularly in clashing of its tip and a tooth tip of the functional part, the stop on the coupling disk remains useless, and the entirety of the force transmitted by the control pawl comes to effect on the mount. This is why in the case of conventional coupling disks the mount for the control pawl needs to be over-dimensioned as compared to the usual operating loads so that the mount also stands up to the loads which are transmitted when the control pawl is not supported by the assigned raised face on the coupling disk. This results in high friction and high weight.